Punishment
by sunsetdriveon
Summary: When Voldemort has one of his Death Eaters' daughter do something for him, it destroys Draco. It's obvious punishment, but it is also real for the Dark Lord. Based in the time where Harry is looking for horcruxes, it's going a story of passion and hope.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I own one – that is all *

ONE

Dear Draco,

People say that it is hard times that they live in. What about those that live with the one causing the hard times? It's really not a cake walk. I would know, wouldn't I?

So do you.

That's why we have to stick together. If we don't, then what's the point of trying to survive? I know what the Dark Lord has me doing is hurting you. I know it's his purpose, his punishment, for you. I can only continue this for my father. He made the choice to be Death Eater, and now I have to live with that. You are the only person that understands me, because you're in my shoes too.

I promised you that the prophecy between the Dark Lord and Potter would be in Potter's favor. Even in the real world, good eventually overcomes evil. It sounds cliché, but I know even you know it's true. So please, just wait it out until then, and we will go to somewhere far away. No one will know who we are.

We will be free to love each other again.

I trust you. I believe that this will work out.

I love you, Draco. You are the only person I can think about. And when I'm forced to be romantic with the Dark Lord, I imagine it's you. It's not the same, but it makes it easier.

Until then,

Josie


	2. Chapter 2

Two

JOSIE

The rain pounded on the roof. The thunder rumbled and shook the glass in my windows. The world around me was warning me against something terrible coming. But I was so used to it. I ignored it.

Mistake number one.

My cell phone buzzed on my bedside table, but I ignored it because I was so distracted by the sad look on Draco's face. He had tried to hide it, but was completely unsuccessful. It was heartbreaking to me. It was Draco calling me that night on my stupid Muggle conformity.

Mistake number two.

I didn't lock the window in my bathroom earlier that day because I was in such a rush to see Draco. Anyone could get into it, had they had a purpose to enter. Since I had the same spell around my house as Hogwarts did its grounds, no one could Apparate into my home.

Mistake number three.

Three's the charm. It was natural human mindset to think in odd numbers. Mainly in three and in seven; that's why it's three wishes from a genie, three digit area code, seven digit phone numbers. The Dark Lord loved the number seven, which I still find rather ironic. Three is always what gets me.

I pulled my blankets up to my chin and flicked on my T.V. My other Muggle conformity, as Draco called it. I wanted to blend in with the neighborhood I lived in, didn't I? Wasn't it the point to blend in if I didn't want to expose that I was a witch to the Muggles.

Or expose who I was to the magical folk for being related to Lord Voldemort?

I was careful and thoughtful. I knew what I was doing – for the most part, at least.

I sighed to myself and allowed my thoughts to roam back to Draco. Not his sadness, this time, but the day we had had today. It was nice. We ate lunch at a simple little Spanish restaurant in an alley and walked through a park that I didn't know the name of. We held hands and laughed.

When he took me to his apartment, well, that was a different sorry. A shudder ignited in my body and I was electrified again. I could feel his hot touch running down my neck. I could feel his soft lips powerfully kissing mine. I could smell the scent of his aftershave clouding my senses. It was almost as if the satin sheets that surrounded us were caressing my skin. My moment of remembering ecstasy and bliss was powerful…

"Josie, you look ravishing tonight," a cold, sarcastic, familiar voice came. Another shudder ran down my spine, but one that was full of fear. Bellatrix Lestrange was in my house.

"Hello, Bella. What brings you illegally to my house," I replied in a nasty tone. Of all the Death Eaters my father had befriended, it had to be _her_. Just because he hated Sirius Black and she killed him. It made me sick thinking she could do that to her own family, Order member or not.

"The Dark Lord, of course, is why I've come. Why else would I visit you?"

"What did you do to piss him off to force you to come see me?"

"I always please my Master. I do nothing that he wouldn't like." She was lying. It was easily detected in her voice. I didn't press the matter, however. I didn't care. I was amused, though irritated myself.

"What are you here?"

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," she whispered, coming too close. "He has taken a fancy to you. He wants you to be his… mistress."

"No."

"Turning down the Dark Lord? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better. That's why he sent me. He knew that if you didn't comply, I'd have no problem _killing you_…" I swallowed hard. "… and killing _you daddy._"

I knew that I had no choice. "What should I wear to see my Lord?" Bella chucked and skipped to my closet. She rummaged through and pulled out the lowest cut dress she could find. I had worn that dress once, and it had a special memory. But I refused to protest. I took the dress into my bathroom.

"Remove the spell," Bella called. I rolled my eyes and pulled my wand from the bun in my hair.

"Goodness, you are going to please the Lord greatly. What a shame that the only emotion he possesses outside of his anger for Potter is wasted on you."

I smirked. "Jealous, are we? Maybe if you brushed that messy head of hair…"

"Shut it, you….." She pulled her wand out at me. "Ava…."

"Really? You'll bring me dead to you _Master_?" I knew mocking her wasn't the right thing to be doing, but I couldn't help it. I truly loathed her.

Bella's lip went tip and her eyes darkened. "Let's go, you annoying brat. To headquarters – see you there." She snapped her fingers and muttered "bitch" before Disapparating. I shook my head and grabbed me keys. I locked my bathroom window and headed out the front door. I locked it and flicked my wand, protecting me house again, and then reluctantly Disapparated to the Dark Lord's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

DRACO

He was punishing me for not killing Dumbledore, I knew it. There was no other reason. That man didn't have one damn emotion in him. Voldemort had no pity or remorse for his actions. He was a great man, but he was a heartless bastard too.

That's why I had to make that day with Josie special. It would be our last until Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord, or…

No, I couldn't think about the other option. The thought that I would have to watch my Josie be with Voldemort was too much to bear.

"Hello, handsome," came a playful voice from behind me. I put on a smile I turned around. I am always breathless when I see Josie.

"Hello, beautiful," I replied. I place my hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "What have you got planned today?" The dress she was wearing was making it hard to breathe. I had bought it for her about a year ago. It was the first gift I bought her for no reason.

_Of course, what an ironic day to where something so precious to me, _he thought.

"Whatever you want to do, but after a picnic. I think you'll enjoy what I've made." She smiled as she pulled the basket up to her chest.

"A picnic sounds really good right now." I grabbed the basket with one hand and her hand with the other. I lead her to our tree where we had our first kiss.

"Oh, I love this place," she said. What a romantic.

"_Draco, what are you doing? Why are you staring at me like that?" Josie asked. I couldn't help it. I was nervous. I had to kiss her now or I would never be able to again."Draco? Hello? Are you still coherent?"_

_I chuckled. She always knew how to make me feel more comfortable. I took a deep breath. "Josie, I really… really… like you. A lot." _

"_Duh! I thought we had established this one already. That's why we've been on these past two dates." She smirked up at me. _

_I placed my hand on her neck, softly. I leaned down and slowly until my lips were almost touching hers. She closed the space with her gentle kiss. I started the kiss slow, trying to a gentleman. But as the kiss grew deeper and her hands were rubbing my back, I couldn't help myself._

_I brought my other hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer to me. I tilted her head back to make it easier to kiss her. She tasted so sweet. I felt like a child again, when I ate all the tarts before dinner. I couldn't help it, I needed all of her right then and there…_

"Draco, you get lost in your own little world so easily," Josie said, poking him with her fork. I blinked and looked down at the array of food she had set up. Traditional Sheppard's Pie, but also with her spaghetti and meat sauce, pumpkin pie, and my favorite, her strawberry pasties.

"I was just thinking about when we had our first kiss, that's all," I said, scooping the entrées onto a paper plate.

She smirked. "Really? I think I forgot how it went. Could you remind me again?"

I put down my plate and got on my knees. "I think I could do that," I whispered.

"_Draco, are you sure about this? I mean, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to," Josie managed though deep and nervous breaths._

"_I think I could ask you the same thing." I tried to be soothing. After all, she was going to be the one in pain. And I would be the one causing it._

"_I just… I can't wait any longer to not be with you. I need to… you know." It was getting hard for her to breathe now, so I just leaned in to kiss her gently. She returned it eagerly as I slowly backed her up to the wall of her living room. Her hands found themselves on my hips as mine adventured down to each button on her blouse._

_I moved my lips down her jaw line to her neck as I slipped her shirt off. She pulled my sweater over my head. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Things went more quickly from there. It seemed like I blinked and she lying on her bed in just her bra and underwear and I stood before her in my boxers. She was smiling excitedly up at me. _

_I dropped to one knee at the end of her bed and hooked my fingers on the side of her panties. I pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside. I pulled her closer to me until her knees were over my shoulders. I watched her chest rise and fall for a moment before kissing her between her legs. She gasped almost inaudibly. "Draco…?" she questioned quietly._

_I kissed her once more before moving my lips up her naval. I paused at her breasts, kissing each of them in turn. I looked up at her quickly to take in her face. She was smiling with her eyes closed and she was biting her lip. She was enjoying it, though she was nervous…_

"You're apartment? Are you sure? I mean, your mother doesn't even know where you live, and you want to take _me_ there?" she asked when I told her what I wanted.

"Yes, Josie. I want today to be special," I replied, kissing her hand.

"Your mother will be angry with you and with me. She already doesn't like me as it is."

"That is not true, and you know it." She dropped her head in guilt. I wrapped my arms around her. "Josie, please. Don't feel bad." She kept her head down, but I heard her mumble an agreement. I smiled and led her to her car.

It was another one of her Muggle conformities, but she hadn't succeeded to convince me that I needed on. A cell phone is one thing, but a car?

It was quiet the whole ride to my place. I couldn't help but think that this was the last time that I was going to be with her. I had to make this different, something that will be of a comfort to her as she was going to be forced into… enslavement.

"Here," I said as we approached my complex. She turned in and gaped up at the extravagant buildings. She hadn't grown up as privileged as I had, so it was nice to feel like I still impressed her with something.

"Draco, are you sure about this? I mean, it's not a problem that we go…"

"Josie. No. I said that I want you to come to my place. Ignore what I said about the Dark Lord. This has nothing to do with him. This is for us," I said firmly. She pulled her lips in tight as I pointed to my building. She knew that it was final. "Jo, I'm sorry that I raised my voice."

"Draco, I just don't want to make your mother upset, that's all. I didn't know you wanted this so badly. So I'm not protesting."

"Well, I think you'll like it." I got out of my side and quickly tried to get to her side before she got out, but I was too late, as always. She looked at me apologetically, but I smiled and grabbed her hand. I was used to her independence.

As soon as I closed the door, I grabbed her. The kissing was intense from the start. My hand were on her neck, her were on my back and they wouldn't stop moving.

I walked her to the closest wall and I moved my hands down her front, pausing briefly at her breast. I unbuttoned her blouse slowly, and her eyes followed my fingers as I did so. Pulling it off, she pushed me to the other side of the hallway, messing with my belt. I rotated her around that she was back against the wall. She smiled up at me and I kissed her again.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted slightly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to my room. She was making it hard to walk with her kissing my neck and shoulders softly.

"A waterbed, Draco? You have a waterbed?" she muttered as I put her on my bed. I nodded as I unbuttoned her jeans. She laughed out loud. It was harmonious and beautiful – there was no other sound like it. It sent an electrical pulse through my body, centering at my groin.

As she wiggled out of her jeans, she sat up and put her hand on my face. "I love you, Draco Malfoy," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down on top of her. _I love you too, Josie. I hope you never forget that_ is what that small voice in my head said in reply; knowing what would lie ahead for her, she would need to know…


	4. Chapter 4

Four

VOLDEMORT (shocker, I know :P)

The time was ticking slowly as I waited. I appeared patient, but I was anxious to see the beautiful woman that had sparked an interest… an interest I didn't know existed in my thoughts, no less. I listened intently for the sounds of an Apparition. Bella's would follow with something following over or breaking. That woman was a bull in a china shop. I knew that with her _crack and boom_ would follow another…

"Shit," erupted from the next room. I heard Severus grunt and something heavy topple over. Typical. My followers were becoming too predictable. It was becoming no fun anymore.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Severus began but I put my hand up to silence him. I wasn't interested in damages. He nodded and escorted Josie in. I hadn't heard her through all of the commotion. Bella sulked in afterwards. I could see the images in my mind of her hatred.

"Josie," I greeted, standing and smiling. She sat at the farthest chair possible from me. I waved the other two out as I made my way to her. They obliged blindly and I was alone at last.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight, My Lord. I'm not what you're expecting. I'm not going to be a servant. I'm not your little minion slash lover slash slave. If I am going to be your lady, I better be treated like a Lord's lady." I smirked at her defiance. It was something that attracted me to her so strongly.

"I will treat you like a queen, Josie. After all, you are more than deserving of such." I knelt beside her and kissed her hand.

"Is this to punish Draco?" she asked bluntly after an awkward moment of silence.

"Of course not; why would you think so?"

"Because he didn't kill Dumbledore like you told him too."

"Why would I punish him? He wasn't ready for murder. He is still young, after all. He needs anger to kill someone. He had too much respect for Dumbledore. I knew he wouldn't."

"Then why did you make him?"

"That is not for you to know." I paused and smiled. "Now, Josie. Come with me. I want to show you your new bedroom. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have come to."

She sighed and allowed me to guide her along. Fear wasn't a way to gain love, but it got her there. I was going to have to make her love me some other way. I had to pull away Draco. I did.

Now it was time to pull away her love for Draco. That was a challenge that I was willing to try. I was going to succeed.

(Ehh, I know it's short. Sorry )


End file.
